1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a sling system for use with a rifle or other shoulder-fired weapon.
1. Background Art
The use of a sling on rifles is of course very old in the art. Such slings are used to carry the rifle in a vertical position with the users arm inserted between the sling and the rifle so that the rifle rests on the back of the user. Such use has been particularly favored for military rifles. The sling strap is typically mounted on the lower edge of the butt of the rifle at the rear end, and to the front rifle support, forearm of the stock on the underside of the barrel. Thus, when the rifle is held in a horizontal position, the sling strap hangs downwardly.
The sling strap is normally attached through mounting or attachment points. For example, the strap is typically formed into a loop, with D-rings at the ends of the strap when the strap is flattened. An attachment device is typically screwed into the wood of the butt and the forward wooden hand rest and may comprise a rotatable stud through which the circular portion of the D-ring passes. Of course, there are a wide variety of sling systems attaching devices to enable quick release of the sling, easy mounting, high strength, and low cost.
It is also well known in the art to mount a telescopic sight on a rifle or other shoulder-fired weapon. (The term "shoulder-fired" refers to the position in which the rifle or gun is normally held during firing.) This telescopic sight or "scope" has become a regular feature on sportsman's rifles used in hunting. Scopes now come in a wide variety of sizes and shapes and particularly in various optical magnification ranges for use in different hunting or marksman activities. A scope typically has a barrel or tube of a fixed diameter with enlarged end pieces, the forward end piece serving as a shade for the front lens of the scope and the rearward end piece serving as an eye piece which may be adjustable for focus. A scope is typically mounted on the breech section of the weapon raised slightly above the barrel to provide a comfortable position for the user when the rifle is held in the shooting position with the butt engaging the user's shoulder. Scopes may be mounted in a wide variety of ways including semipermanent mountings, usually through the use of threaded screws, or with a quick-disconnect mounting. The semi-permanent mounting device generally comprises a base which is screwed to the rifle barrel in the area of the breech through two holes that are typically provided by the rifle manufacturer and which are tapped to receive a machine screw. The base may be a single piece or two separate pieces to accommodate the shell insert and ejection opening. A typical scope may have a tube that is from six to ten inches in length. The base of the scope mounting device is generally half that length. At a distance of three to four inches apart, mounted on the base, there are two yokes comprising a lower half which is attached to the base, either semi-permanently or integrally therewith. The two spaced apart yokes' lower halves define a semi-cylindrical rest into which the tube of the telescopic sight is placed. The lower yoke half has two ears that project laterally with machine-screw tapped holes. The yoke also comprises an upper half which is a mating piece having an inside semi-cylindrical shape to fit the barrel and two ears which overlie the ears on the bottom half. The upper half of the yoke is attached to the lower half through threaded machine screws when be tightened securely holds the scope in place. Positioning of the scope is of course critical for accurate sighting and performance.
While the sling system that is attached to the lower surfaces of the rifle have been typical for military applications where the user may be engaged in long marching activity and providing a high level of comfort for carrying the rifle is important, there are various disadvantages to a sling system in which the strap is mounted to the lower surfaces of the rifle. For example, in most sporting activities it is highly desirable to carry the rifle comfortably but in the ready position so that the rifle may be quickly brought up to the user's shoulder and fired. It is also highly desirable for a sportsman to carry the rifle while maintaining both hands free, such as to drive an off road vehicle that may be used in the hunting expedition. The sling mounted rifle may be used so that the user's head is inserted through the loop between the rifle and the sling strap and the strap overlies both shoulders with the rifle hanging free, in a generally horizontal position, in front of the user. In that configuration, if the user is not supporting the rifle, the rifle will hang in an upside down position. An alternative means of carrying the rifle with the sling is to place both the head and one arm of the user through the opening between the sling and the rifle so that the strap overlies one shoulder and is diagonal across the front and back. In that position, with the typical sling system, the rifle will be supported, when hands free, in an upside down position. It will be readily appreciated that in the upside down position the rifle is not as readily grasped and brought to the shoulder ready to fire. Alternatively, if the rifle is not supported in the upright position by grasping the rifle with both hands, the weight of the rifle is being carried by the arms of the user rather than by the strap.
One of the reasons why an under-rifle system is used is that if the rifle was used without a scope, the front sling strap mount or attachment would be above the barrel and thus interfere with sighting of the rifle. However, if the rifle includes a scope, it may be possible to attach the front sling system mount without interfering with the use of the rifle during sighting.